Middle School and Nightmares go Hand in Hand
by LilyMarieA
Summary: A series of one-shots and prequel to my other story High School, Disney Style! which focuses on the seniors in their middle school years


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"NESSAAA! MEEAAAG!"

"Ugh," the voice of a distressed and tired girl groaned under the mass of dark curly hair muffling her voice, "does she have any idea what an indoor voice is?"

"Do you have any idea what a comb is," Vanessa asked pulling out a hair brush from her backpack. "Can I braid your hair?'

"Go nuts," Meg said submerged still in her history book while Vanessa ran the brush through her thick hair before braiding.

"Oh my God you guys I've been looking for you guys everywhere." Esmeralda said bounding up to the two girls sitting in the front of their homeroom. The two pigtails held low at her neck bounced as she ran up to her friends, her cheeks were already flushed red from running. "Oh my God guess what?"

"Esme," Vanessa hissed, stopping the brush in her hand, and scolding her friend. "You're not supposed to use the lord's name in vain," she said still hushed so the nuns wouldn't hear her correcting her friend's sin.

"Oh my God just hush up and listen Nessa," she repeated sitting down in front of the two. "Meg what are you doing with your head in your history book?" Esmeralda asked her curiosity deterring her eagerness for a quick second. "Never mind guess what I just heard?" she asked the question again.

Vanessa tried to look in complete concentration as she threaded her fingers through Meg's hair and tried to avoid Esmeralda giddy stare.

"Well," Esmeralda prodded. Her beaming smile and anticipation for sharing gossip still not averted by Vanessa off putting attitude and Meg's lack of attention, "don't you want to know?"

Vanessa continued to look down at Meg's braids before timidly looking back to meet her friends intense green eyes. "You know what the nuns say about gossiping," she said her voice small and squeaky. "It isn't right."

"Oh my God Nessa," Esmeralda groaned. "It's not even gossip," she reassured her. "It's like common knowledge."

"But…"

"Just tell us already," Meg said finally pulling her head out of the book revealing an angry red dot on her forehead.

Esmeralda gasped at the sight of it. She tried to retract her shock but her wide eyes old another story.

"Well are you going to tell us your big news or what?" Meg demanded.

In a second the joy came back to her face and she continued with her story, "okay so you know Marion Fox right?"

Both girls nodded their heads at the mention of their red headed classmate.

"What about her," Meg asked Esmeralda who looked suddenly lost, "Es?" she asked. The blank stare returning before Meg realized what had captivated Esmeralda's one track mind. "Stop looking at it!"

"I can't though," she argued as Meg dug a post-it-note from Vanessa's trapper keeper to stick on her head.

"Maybe just don't look directly into it," Vanessa offered.

"Okay we're losing focus now," Esmeralda stopped herself from her own distraction, "so about Marion." She took yet another dramatic pause, "Marion Fox has a _boyfriend_."

At this both Vanessa and Meg gaped. Esmeralda leaned back in her seat pleased with the results of both Meg and Vanessa reactions who were trying to put together words in proper responses but could only manage mangled sounds.

Having a boyfriend by the time you were in the 7th grade might have been completely normal for the average girl, but a girl who attended Notre Dame Girls Catholic School was not the average girl. Hardly any of them had even seen a boy her age who was not a member of their family or an attendee of their brother school.

However by the time a girl was middle school age she had some control over her interaction with boys. There was the arcade down the street where boys would hang out after school and the mall was always a great place to go and giggle at the boys they thought were cute. But alas most girls were just a little too terrified to actually walk into the arcade or do more than smile at a boy from across the food court.

Vanessa was one of those girls.

"How do you know," Meg said finally able to speak.

"She told me he walked her to school today _and _yesterday. Also he held her hand," Esmeralda said instantly bursting into giggles. "Oh my God I wish I had a boyfriend," she sighed and propped her elbows up the table to rest her chin in her hands. "I wonder if they've kissed."

"Esme! Don't you know kissing can get you pregnant," Vanessa said in a hushed tone with panic in her voice.

"Jeezus Nessie," Meg said almost annoyed with her friend's naïve outlook. "That's just what the nuns told us so we wouldn't want boyfriends," she explained. "Everyone knows you can only get pregnant if you kiss with tongue and if you're lying down."

"Ohh," Vanessa said with a face that wasn't totally convinced just because all she knew about boys had just been shattered. "Well I'm not kissing a boy in till I'm married," she said proudly.

"You'll probably never even see a boy in till you get married either," Meg and Esmeralda both laughed.

"You don't know that," she protested.

"Who knows you might even be the second Virgin Mary as well."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing," she huffed.

"We know it wouldn't," Esmeralda said apologetically but still grinning.

"You know what else wouldn't be a bad thing? Getting to go to a real school where nuns don't shame you and you actually get to learn science," Esmeralda interjected.

"You're stuck here and you love it," Meg said her grin widening at her friends naïve hopefulness.

"Yeah, yeah," Esmeralda brushed off. "But think if we went to public school?"

"My mom says public school is full of misfits and troublemakers," Vanessa piped up with her only knowledge of the outside world.

"But think about it we could have like boyfriends and stuff," Esmeralda said excitedly of the idea of going to a co-ed school.

"Well guess we'll never know," Meg sighed leaning her elbow on the table and leaning in her hand.

"It's no too bad," Vanessa said imitating Meg's pose.

"Oh my God I can't _wait _in till I get a boyfriend, "Esmeralda said dreamily.

**AN: I had fun doing this and little Vanessa is already my favorite. I loved making her the naïve innocent one of the group. I was also thinking of making Meg cheery and happy but I really couldn't write a non snarky/sarcastic/cynical Meg regardless of age. Esmeralda is just sort of boy deprived and boy crazy. This well most likely be a side project I get around to updating whenever I have writers block. **


End file.
